Between Hate and Love
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ya, aku memang membencimu ... Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan kala aku memikirkan punggungmu yang semakin jauh dari jangkauanku? JeanEren. For 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #04


**Shingeki no Kyojin /** **進撃の巨人 **© Isayama Hajime

**Between Hate and Love** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, rush, mencoba IC tapi entahlah … R18 alert! Yaoi. Canon. Based on manga ch. 3. Serta kegajean lain yang ada disini mihihihh.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#04

.

.

.

"He-Hentikan … A-akh!"

"Ggh!"

Aku dapat merasakan dinding yang mencengkeram kejantananku semakin sempit bersamaan dengan kejantanan milik lelaki bersurai hitam yang kini tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menahan tubuh kami―menegang karena kukocok dengan gerakan cepat bersamaan dengan gerakan maju mundurku yang semakin cepat. Tanganku yang lain memegangi puting dadanya dan mulutku menggigit-gigit kulit lehernya yang kecoklatan dan terasa asin karena keringat. Aku merasakan kejantanan pada genggaman tanganku menegang.

"Uuh … A-Akkhh!"

Jeritan lemahnya menandakan klimaksnya yang telah tiga kali terjadi sejak permainan awal kami, sementara aku masih belum mencapai klimaksku. Aku mempercepat gerakan keluar masukku dan sukses membuat kejantanannya menegang lagi.

Dapat kurasakan dinding lubang bokongnya semakin menyempit, membuatku tak sanggup untuk menahan desahanku sendiri.

"E-Eren."

Aku pun mencabut kejantananku dari lubangnya dan menidurkan tubuh Eren yang telah melemas di atas meja makan yang telah kosong sedaritadi. Belum sempat ia berbicara aku kembali memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam lubangnya dan membuatnya memekik menyebutkan namaku.

"J-Jean! Henti―aakh!"

Aku mengeram pelan sambil memajukan kejantananku hingga mencapai titik sensitifnya dan membuat kejantanannya menegang sempurna. Aku memegangi tangannya yang berusaha meronta sedaritadi dan mengarahkannya pada kejantanannya sendiri tanpa menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Kocok kejantananmu … Eren …" pintaku dengan suara terengah disela-sela kegiatanku menginvasi lubang bokong Eren berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Namun ia tidak menuruti perintahku dan malah menepis tanganku. Aku pun dengan paksa menarik tangannya menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri dan menghentikan gerakanku, yang sukses membuat lelaki di bawahku mengeram frustasi.

"Lakukan atau aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Ancamku.

Seakan takut dengan ancamanku, ia pun mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tangannya sendiri dan mulai mendesah nikmat yang aku yakin ia sengaja melakukannya. Rasanya kejantananku semakin menegang melihat pemandangan di depanku dan aku memilih untuk memainkan kelenjar testosteronnya yang menggantung terabaikan sedaritadi.

Desahan Eren semakin mengencang.

"Aaakh! J-Jean―aanhh!"

Dengan beringas aku kembali mengobrak-abrik lubang yang sudah semakin basah karena cairan _precum_ku yang sudah keluar sedaritadi. Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku mendengar suara desahan Eren yang menggema pada udara kosong.

Ini gila! Aku dapat merasakan milikku semakin menegang saat dinding bokong Eren menjepit kejantananku dengan begitu nikmatnya. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai klimaksku. Ini aneh, padahal aku membenci lelaki di bawahku yang tengah mendesahkan namaku berkali-kali sambil memeluk tubuhku dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Tapi kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?

.

Dua jam sebelumnya …

Suara dentingan gelas yang saling bersentuhan serta suara orang-orang yang saling berkelakar seakan memenuhi ruangan itu. Malam ini, angkatan 104 telah lulus dari masa _training _mereka selama tiga tahun. Dan dua hari ke depan mereka bisa masuk ke dalam pos masing-masing dan memulai tugas mereka.

Dan tentu saja ia, Jean Kirsten, akan masuk _Military Police_ setelah ini.

Pandangan matanya menyapu seisi ruangan setelah rekan-rekannya mengajaknya mengobrol memuji keberuntungannya akan memasuki _Military Police_ dan dapat hidup dengan aman di balik dinding dalam―untuk mendapati sosok lelaki berambut gelap saingannya yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Suara tawanya terhenti perlahan.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa tinggal di dinding dalam itu nyaman, tapi bukankah dinding yang kita tempati saat ini dulunya memang dinding bagian dalam?"

Kini ia benar-benar diam.

"Jean. Aku yakin tanpa perlu kau pindah pun isi otakmu akan merasa cukup 'nyaman'." Sindir pemuda bernama lengkap Eren Jaeger itu, membuat Ryner menyemburkan minumannya dan mengenai kepala Armin yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"M-Maaf!" ujar pria bertubuh besar itu sambil mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap tubuh armin yang basah.

"Eren …"

Lelaki bernama Eren itu melirik ke arah Mikasa yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan …" lanjut gadis itu sambil menggenggam ujung kaus Eren, membuat Jean mendelik tak suka melihat Mikasa yang begitu dekat dengan Eren.

Kenapa Mikasa selalu mengkhawatirkan Eren? Apa sebenarnya yang ia lihat dari lelaki pendek itu?

"Apa aku memang salah dengar, atau memang kau memanggilku dengan julukan 'pengecut'?" ucap Jean, membuat Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat susu itu dan menyingkirkan tangan Mikasa dari ujung kaosnya.

"_Well_, kau salah. Aku ini _realist_. Empat tahun lalu kita meletakkan sebagian dari populasi kita di bagian penyerangan … Setengah dari jumlah manusia yang ada … Untuk merebut kembali daerah kekuasaan kita yang telah direbut."

Suasana ruang makan yang sebelumnya ribut langsung hening mendengar ucapan Jean. Lelaki itu pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa membiarkan Eren menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan kebanyakan dari mereka langsung mendapatkan 'tiket' menuju perut-perut_ titan_. Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kita kerahkan untuk mengklaim kembali tanah kita yang telah hilang?"

"Dan rata-rata 30 manusia mati hanya untuk membunuh satu _titan_. Tapi _titan_ itu menguasai tanah kita. Dan mereka tidak peduli dengan perbandingan manusia dengan satu_ titan_. Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahuinya. Manusia … Tak ada hal seperti meraih kemenangan melawan _titan-titan_ itu." tutup Jean. Ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya sambil menghela nafas.

"Lihat 'kan? Semuanya salahmu sehingga suasananya jadi tak enak seperti ini." lanjut Jean lagi.

"Jadi kenapa?"

Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukannya daritadi kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang seakan mengatakan kau menyerah karena kau tidak dapat menang."

Jean terdiam.

"Katakan padaku sekarang … Apa bagusnya bersembunyi di balik selimut? Apa bagusnya untuk melepaskan segala harapan dan kabur dari kenyataan?" cecar Eren. Belum sempat Jean menjawab Eren kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja kalau kita menantang _titan-titan_ itu di medan perang dengan perlengkapan yang ada, sejak awal kita telah kalah."

"Penyebab utama kekalahan kita empat tahun yang lalu adalah karena ketidakpedulian kita tentang mereka. Kita memang kalah, namun informasi yang kita dapatkan memiliki dampak yang begitu besar untuk langkah kita selanjutnya. Ini memberi kita harapan."

Jean tak lagi mendengar ceramah Eren. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang kini tengah membicarakan mimpi dan harapannya pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Jean tertawa kecil.

Omong kosong.

"Hah? Kau mengucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini pengecut."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Tak ada satu orangpun yang menyetujui perkataanmu!"

Eren melirik ke arah sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelaki itu sambil mendelik.

"Sana cepat-cepat pergi ke dinding dalam. Memiliki prajurit sepertimu di garis depan hanya akan melukai moral semua orang." Kecam Eren sambil menatap tajam Jean yang balas menatap tajam lelaki di depannya.

"Ooh aku memang ingin pergi. Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin pergi ke luar dinding 'kan? Silahkan! _Titan-titan _tercintamu telah menunggu di sana." balas Jean tak kalah sengit.

Seluruh pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Eren mendecih pelan sambil mendengus.

"_Oh fuck it."_

"Heh …"

Dan pukulan saling dilayangkan.

Sorak-sorak langsung terdengar dalam ruangan itu, menyemangati kawan-kawan mereka yang sibuk berkelahi tanpa ada yang berniat melerai. Kalau mau meleraipun percuma saja, karena tak ada yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan mereka selain …

"?! Mikasa!"

Suara terkejut Eren langsung terdengar ketika gadis berambut gelap itu mengangkat tubuh Eren dalam gendongannya dengan paksa. Suara tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan melihat Eren yang digendong oleh Mikasa menjauh dari sana, sementara Jean melihat kedua sosok itu dengan amat kesal.

Kenapa harus Eren yang selalu dilihat oleh Mikasa?

Kenapa?!

Jean mendecih kesal.

"Kau beruntung Eren! Ya, buatlah Mikasa menggendongmu kemana-mana seperti bayi! Dan pastinya kau ingin membawa Mikasa masuk ke dalam _Scouting Legion_?!"

.

Yang aku tahu, setelah itu Eren dan Mikasa menghilang di balik pintu. Dan setelah Eren kembali, aku langsung menyerangnya dan keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

Aku menggauli Eren Jaeger.

Namun rasanya nikmat sekali, sebuah rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti melayang tinggi merasakan tubuh di bawahku menjepit kejantananku erat; mendengar suara desahannya yang meraung-raungkan namaku.

Bukankah aku membencinya?

Ya, aku membenci lelaki itu karena pandangan hidupnya yang terlalu mengada-ada dan bodoh. Aku benci lelaki itu karena ia mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku namun ia malah memilih masuk ke dalam _Scouting Legion_.

Aku membenci lelaki itu karena Mikasa lebih menyukainya daripada menyukaiku.

Namun entah kenapa tubuhku malah semakin merapat pada tubuh Eren, membuatnya kembali mencapai klimaks dan membuatku mencapai klimaks pertamaku di saat bersamaan. Kupenuhi lubangnya dengan cairan spermaku―masih memajumundurkan tubuhku sambil mengeram pelan.

Aku pun mencabut kejantananku dari lubangnya dan menyemprotkan sisa spermaku ke sekujur tubuh Eren yang telanjang. Kemudian aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya sambil menggesek-gesekkan kejantananku pada kejantanannya sambil menjilati kembali lehernya dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas di sana.

Eren tidak merespon. Dan saat aku mengangkat tubuhku aku melihat kedua matanya kini telah terpejam―kelelahan karena telah mencapai klimaks empat kali. Aku segera mengambil inisiatif dengan mengambil sapu tangan di balik celanaku dan mengelap tubuh yang basah karena terkena cairan bercinta kami. Setelah itu aku memakaikan kembali pakaiannya lalu merapikannya setelah aku kembali mengenakan celanaku.

Aku pun menggendong tubuh lemas Eren hingga asrama. Mengabaikan tatapan teman-temanku yang terkejut melihatku menidurkan Eren di atas tempat tidurnya dan aku segera menuju tempat tidurku untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Jean, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Aku melirik ke arah Marco yang tengah menatapku bingung sambil merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dan menidurkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dengan punggung yang menghadap lelaki wajah dihiasi bintik-bintik itu.

"Tak ada."

Aku memilih untuk menaikkan selimutku tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi kepalaku, dan aku yakin Marco pasti mengerti kalau aku tidak mau ditanyai apa-apa lagi. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha membuat kantuk menguasai alam sadarku yang sedaritadi berkutat dengan kegilaan yang baru saja kulakukan tadi.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku memanas dan nafasku memberat memikirkan hal tadi. Aku mengeram pelan menahan rasa kesal sembari menenggelamkan kepalaku lebih dalam pada bantal.

Bukankah aku membencinya? Namun kenapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini?

Bukankah aku membenci lelaki itu karena pandangan hidupnya yang terlalu mengada-ada dan bodoh? Bukankah aku benci lelaki itu karena ia mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku namun ia malah memilih masuk ke dalam _Scouting Legion_?

Bukankah aku membenci lelaki itu karena Mikasa lebih menyukainya daripada menyukaiku?

Namun ketika aku memikirkan alasan-alasan itu, rasanya hatiku hampa. Semua itu hanyalah alasan palsu dari sebuah alasan yang selama ini kupendam dan tak ingin kuakui.

Aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkan alasan itu dan membiarkan rasa kantuk semakin menguasaiku. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap, alasan itu kembali menghantuiku.

Aku membenci Eren Jaeger karena …

Ia memilih untuk pergi ke dunia luar dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dinding dalam. Eren memilih mati di dalam perut _titan-titan_ itu dibandingkan dengan hidup aman bersamanya …

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: baru pertama kali bikin rate M yaoi gini. Ampoeeenn ini pasti ancur banget hwaaaahhh /mojok/ aku ga maksud kok bikin fic jelek geneh aku kan demen JeanEren hiksuu T3T

btw mind to review? Saran dan kritik diterima kok.


End file.
